The History of the Seraph of War
The Seraph of Aegis (previously known as "The Seraph of War") position is a position that has been held by 6 people. These individuals include Typuzer, Bajunga, Fisher, "SunnerDragon" (kscopekid), shrauger, and Soular. As of the time that Soular held this position, a second-in-command to the Seraph of Aegis was introduced, called the Aegis' Assistant. Typuzer The first Seraph of Aegis elected by Meifot in November, 2015. Notable among his activities was his tendency to go to Hasa with a group later named as "DBEBS" (a satirical name, meaning 'D'awn 'B'rigade 'E'lite 'B'andit 'S'quad). He took a break from MineZ in March and returned in July reclaiming Seraph of Aegis. A few months later, in November, 2016, he resigned again where Shrauger took his place as Seraph of Aegis. He later returned to the clan as an Elder and a Paladin. Bajunga Bajunga took Typuzer's place for about 2 weeks while he was on vacation in January, 2016. Dank memer. Fisher Fisher joined Dawn Brigade as a part of DBEBS and took Typuzer's place when he resigned in March 2016. He led his friends therein quite well and formed the basis of our chance (then admittedly small) of defeating any bandits with equal or greater equipment than us. In terms of political experience he was quite limited, but that was not an issue during his tenure. He eventually resigned in order to focus his efforts on playing with Corsair, with whom he was an acquaintance but not officially a member of until he left us. "SunnerDragon" AKA kscopekid kscopekid joined Dawn Brigade under the alias of "Sunnerdragon", under the pretense of being a healer who liked PvP on the side. In a failure of the then-ruling High Council, "Sunner" came to power as a friend of the old Paladin group (which gradually left for Corsair after Fisher did). He had power for not more than three weeks before deciding to betray us and being immediately kicked. Shrauger Shrauger joined Dawn Brigade as a person with great strategic and political experience, but was not open about it initially. The persona he initially played was beloved by nearly everyone, which Shrauger later described as "a troll". From his iconic "hey wassup guys, Scarce here" to his creation of the memetastic New Whitehaven to his "family" fan-fics that resulted in things like this Family Tree(a visualization of the family he authored made by someone other than him), Shrauger became one of Dawn Brigade's most popular members. Like many other Seraphim, he quickly rose through the ranks (though in his opinion a bit too quickly, a stance which others would come to agree with). A few weeks in, he was added to The Inner Circle (the modern equivalent of being promoted to Elder). With Typuzer's resignation, he received command November 17th, during the time the Pittacus War was Dawn Brigade's major issue. He was among the dead at Worthington the day of the Worthington Disaster. He led his forces in notable tactical victories such as his achieving four kills in one screenshot during a heal run. Shrauger took, throughout his tenure as Seraph, a strongly anti-Pittacus stance, while advocating for Dawn Brigade to become more isolationist (to the point of even proposing to cut our valuable alliance with The Night's Watch). He was disliked by a few members, particularly longtime Seraph of Peace Sam_F. Others who were involved in small-scale arguments with him include his predecessor Typuzer, longtime Elder connor564, and eventually his then-"wife" Beniyumi. He was due to be court-martialed after evidence of his cruelty against Pittacus, notably his calling her a "whore", was shown to Meifot. His actions, according to Meifot, were "against the code of Dawn Brigade". However, he resigned two days before his court date, on the 27th of January. Soular Winning the 29 January election Soular become Seraph of Aegis on the 29th of January after a public vote determined him to have a majority of both the electoral and popular vote (though a majority in the electoral vote is all he would have needed). For elections for new Seraphim, votes of Elders and Seraphim are counted for two electoral votes, while votes of Recruits and Seekers are counted for one. His rivals were Anthobot and (jokingly) Uncharted, who received only a single vote. A total of 26 votes were cast. However, for numerous reasons, 7 votes were deemed invalid, leaving 19 valid votes from Dawn Brigade members for candidates that were Dawn Brigade members. None of these took the option to write in a member that was not on the ballot. The results are as follows: Notably, Anthobot won across Recruits and Seekers by two votes, though he lost Elders and Seraphim by six votes. This makes the popular vote margin four -- a narrow majority for Soular. However, the electoral vote margin was a wider ten, since Elder and Seraphim votes count for two. Work as Seraph of War Soular had previously led The Unit -- Elite Paladins, which was initially somewhat distinct from Dawn Brigade but was soon completely amalgamated as simply another way of saying "the Paladin division". He thus received much of Shrauger's authority, as head of the Paladins, before receiving Shrauger's position. TU dwarfs any other Seraph's work in developing their division. It still maintains its own, separate Discord server, which rivals the main Dawn Brigade server in terms of activity at certain times during the week. Katty_shot After the Great Reform of May 2017, Soular was declared not active enough to hold the position again, and Katty was given the position by Meifot. She is the first female to hold a Seraphim rank.